


Either Fuck It Out or Stop!

by NtheDemon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Foreplay, Angry Mark, Annoyed Jackson, Arguing, Established Relationship, Fed Up JB, It is all BamBam's fault, M/M, Makeup Sex, Smut, really just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheDemon/pseuds/NtheDemon
Summary: JB was on his last straw with Mark and Jackson, no idea what caused the argument but he was completely done with it because it was affecting the entire group. So one practice, when the rappers messed up again, JB had finally had enough and yelled at them. He had no idea that his words would be taken seriously by the both of them.





	

JB was at his boiling point, he knew that Mark and Jackson were in the middle of some kind of dispute between them, and even if they thought not arguing in front of the group wouldn't effect the group... they were wrong. Sitting in the middle of practice, they were getting ready for a performance at an award show and they were just sitting glaring at each other. Everything was fine until Jackson missed a step and landed on Mark's foot, which caused the eldest to shout out rather colorful language and push Jackson back. Which caused the Chinese rapper to advance on the American until JB stood up from his spot, "That's it! I don't know what the issue is between you two but you need to fix it! You are causing issues with all of us, so go back to the dorm.. yell, fight, fuck it out for all I care but get it out before we go on stage and really screw up!" His tone was rough, knowing that the others knew he was pissed off, but thankfully the two rapper narrowed their eyes at each other but picked up their stuff and stormed out of the room. JB shook his head and turned towards the others, "Let's do it once more then go get some food. I am sure we all don't want to be around while they figure this out." BamBam shook his head rapidly which made the leader smile before helping them all up, "Alright let's do this." And with that, each of them moved they way they were supposed to.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark said nothing on the ride back to the dorm, he had never been kicked out of a practice before, knowing it was all Jackson's fault. If the big idiot had listened to him once and not gone out to club with BamBam then he wouldn't have been this angry. He was sure the dummy didn't realize he came back to the dorm with lipstick all over his face and smelling like a bar, but Mark did and he wasn't happy about it. They were supposed to be together, sure not in public because that wouldn't be good for their image, but Jackson was his and then he ended up doing that. They hadn't really had a good conversation after the incident which was a week ago and he was surprised it took JB yelling at them to get them to talk about what had happened.

Getting out of the van, he stormed into the dorm not caring to wait for Jackson, but he knew the other was hot on his trail with a scowl all his own. Before he could get to their bedroom, he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him but he shoved him away. "Get off." Mark hissed out which caused Jackson to narrow his eyes and sneer at him, "What the hell is your problem! You have been an ass to me for the past week, is it your time?" The American growled and pushed him away, "Mind your damn business GaGa." That seemed to set Jackson off because next thing he knows, he is being slammed against the wall with a firm body pressed against his own. "You are my business Mark, last time I checked we were dating, so that means whatever is pissing you off is pissing me off." Mark tried to push him off but Jackson was stronger, and with how angry he was meant that he was determined.

So Mark did the one thing that would completely shock him, he grabbed him by the back of the head and captured his lips in a kiss that was more teeth and saliva. Seemed that the other rapper knew that Mark was tired of talking which was fine by him, if this was how they would get out of their emotions then so be it. He picked his boyfriend up more and Mark seemed to have gotten the hint because he wrapped his long legs around the other. Both of them seemed to be racing against the other to see who could get naked faster, of course Jackson won, since he was still holding up Mark but he was fine with that. After both were naked, Jackson threw Mark on the couch and pounced on him.

"If this is the only way you will shut up then fine." He growled against his lips but before Mark could answer, his lips were taken in a brutal kiss that he knew would leave his lips chapped but at the time, he didn't care. Feeling strong arms push his legs open, and a strong body fit between them, and suddenly he felt a slick finger tracing his entrance. Mark didn't even want to know how Jackson got lube so fast, but before he could say anything, the finger slowly pressed into his heat. Hissing, he bit his bottom lip and groaned softly. "So tell me Mark... I want to know.. why are you so angry?" Really?! He wanted to talk to now, but that was always Jackson's way because he knew Mark wasn't really open so he would have to get pressured into it.

"Fuck Jack.. really...." Jackson hummed and began pressing a second finger inside of him, "I have all day Markipoo." And when he was about to object again, Jackson hit his prostate which made Mark moan loud and arch his back at the pleasure that he felt. Trying to control his thoughts, Mark opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend. "When you went to the club.. with Bam..." Jackson kept scissoring him open so it was very hard to concentrate but the lord above he was trying his best. "What about it?" Hummed Jackson who leaned down and nipped at Mark's hipbones with he kept his movements inside of the other. "You came back wasted... and there was lipstick all over you." He hissed out and that seemed to stop the younger member completely and when he opened his eyes, he saw Jackson's confused face. 

"Well the lipstick was BamBam, he didn't want any of the girls thinking I was single so he got a little creative." Mark rolled his eyes, that sounded like the other rapper of the group. He didn't think like normal people so yeah that made sense, but why would the other drink so much, "And as for me smelling like a bar, I had three drinks and then when I was trying to tell Bam it was time to go the idiot spun around and hit someone that was carrying a couple drinks and they hit me. When I came home, I tried to tell you goodnight but you seemed to be pissed so I left you alone and fell asleep." Mark bit his lip and looked at Jackson, he knew the other was a terrible liar and with how he was staring at his boyfriend, he knew he was telling the truth.

"Okay.." Mark nodded and leaned up capturing Jackson's lips in a sweet kiss that they both knew he was okay with what he was told. Jackson moved his body over Mark's as he began opening his lover up for him a little more gently than what he had done before. Once he was ready, Jackson moved up and kissed his lips again as he slowly inserted his own member into the tight heat of his boyfriend. Both groaning, Mark clenched around Jackson, as he slowly adjusted to the other who slowly moved out of his body and began pushing him into him slowly again. It was perfect and after a week of turmoil between them, it was needed. As he slowly picked up speed, Jackson moved his body off of the other and gripped his hips as he moved faster. Mark arched off the couch when he felt his prostate being hit with every thrust and he moaned loudly.

Feeling that he was getting close to the edge, Mark reached out and held on of Jackson's hands at his hips, "Close..." Was all Mark could get out, before he tightened his entire body and all but screamed Jackson's name when he fell off the edge of pure pleasure, coming untouched on his flat stomach and Jackson's stomach. Jackson wasn't far behind him because he felt warmth hit his insides and he couldn't stop the low moan that happened when he felt it. While they were both trying to catch their breath, Jackson leaned down capturing Mark's lips in a soft kiss before breaking away and running his fingers through his blonde hair. 

Their bliss was short lived when the rest of the group came back and stopped in the door, "I am glad you are happy again but damn it! Now we gotta throw out the couch!" BamBam all but squealed out which caused Mark and Jackson to grin happily at each other and snuggle closer not caring that the others caught them, they were where they needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I was in a mood and this is what happened XD


End file.
